Corazones Slytherin
by LadySugarQuill
Summary: La guerra les quitó muchas cosas, pero, en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, Asteria Greengrass descubre que tal vez hayan ganado algo mucho mejor. Cómo se conocieron Draco y Asteria. WRock Series 1, basado en "Slytherin Hearts", de Split Seven Ways.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes y situaciones pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La letra de la canción "Slytherin Hearts" pertenece a Split Seven Ways.

**A/N:** Fic escrito para helenadax, durante el Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras en livejournal. Una de las ideas posibles era cómo se conocieron Draco y Asteria, y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue la maravillosa canción de WRock "Slytherin Hearts", de Split Seven Ways, así que la trama está inspirada en ella. ¡Puntos para los que noten las referencias mitológicas!

* * *

**.****  
Corazones Slytherin****  
****.**

**  
**_I've never been one to believe  
In wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Or in devotion or in life long love  
But maybe you are what I need__._

Era una tarde perfectamente normal en la Casa Greengrass.

El tibio aire de abril mecía las ramas del laurel de Phoebe Greengras de una forma que no era ni muy conspicua ni muy desordenada. El cielo era de un azul pálido con pinceladas rosas que combinaba a la perfección con los nuevos geranios colmilludos, y los pájaros parecían adiestrados para cantar solo las notas correctas de la escala. Mesas estaban esparcidas en la extensión del parque verde, manteles blancos y bordados de plata y bonitos adornos por doquier, y los invitados estaban esparcidos, también, de forma muy parecida a las mesas pero con menos blanco y más verde. (Y azul; era curioso, en opinión de Asteria, dónde el orgullo de las casas terminaba apareciendo.)

En definitiva, lo que cualquiera esperaría de una fiesta de mayoría de edad de la hija menor de una familia de sangre pura que se precie de tal.

Todo era la mismísima imagen de la normalidad, una fachada cuidadosamente construida con charla suave y risas falsas y risas verdaderas también. Los invitados, patriarcas de importantes familias y compañeros de Hogwarts por igual, paseaban por el cuidado jardín, conversaban, reían apenas y sorbían su té plácidamente, como si una buena parte de quienes habrían estado allí en otras circunstancias no estuviesen muertos o en Azkaban. Muchas de las notables familias de Sangre Pura de Gan Bretaña se habían levantado, sacudido sus túnicas de Twilfitt and Tatting's bordadas con oro y seguido con sus vidas. Como todos los demás magos en el país, en realidad; la única diferencia de que ellos preferían recoger los trozos en lugar de llorar por ellos. La mayoría eran Slytherins, después de todo y, si había algo que sabían hacer, era adaptarse para sobrevivir.

La presencia de los Malfoys, Asteria sospechaba, era parte de la misma perfecta máscara, Narcissa discutiendo sus preciosos jardines con Madre, Lucius probando el vino, rojo sangre en la pálida luz de la tarde, mimetizándose con el resto de los magos y brujas que se encontraban allí bebiendo su té.

Sin embargo, había fisuras en la fachada. Ningún glamour cubría la cicatriz de Blaise, nadie excepto Madre hablaba con Narcissa; y allí, en un rincón apartado, la mayor fisura de todas, Draco.

Ni en el centro de atención, como Asteria solía verlo en las reuniones, ni repartiendo órdenes a sus pares, sino sólo de pie, junto a los peores pastelitos de cereza, con una taza de té en la mano y una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

Asteria lo estudió a mismo tiempo que a un scon demasiado seco (Madre debería de haberle dejado cocinar, la falta de habilidad de Daphne ciertamente no tenía arreglo.)

Hacía alrededor de una hora, al poco tiempo de haber llegado los Malfoys, la mayoría de los invitados se habían abocado a admirar sus regalos (casi todos delicados, femeninos y genéricos). Sin embargo, Draco se le acercó, sus manos jugueteando con una de las servilletas con puntillas de su madre.

– Siento mucho lo de tu primo – le dijo, al tiempo que echaba una mirada nerviosa a su madre, con ese sexto sentido que todos los hijos tienen: Narcissa los estaba observando, una expresión ilegible en su rostro de marfil. Draco se volvió hacia Asteria, aunque evitando sus ojos. – Ojalá hubiese podido... – su voz se perdió en el ruido.

A la joven Greengrass le tomó unos momentos sacudirse su sorpresa. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba en buenos términos con Vincent, y de todos modos lo había mordido su propio geranio, pero esa actitud ciertamente no era propia del Draco que ella conocía – o creía conocer.

– Gracias – contestó, observándolo con cuidado. Y luego: – Toma. – Draco observó alternativamente a la taza de té y a ella. – Vas a necesitarla para enfrentar los platillos de mi hermana – sonrió.

Asteria creyó haberlo visto sonreír por un instante a su vez; pero al momento Draco asintió, y, enderezando la espalda, se batió en retirada al rincón que no había dejado desde entonces.

Era por esto que el atardecer la encontraba estudiando a Draco como a un proyecto de Transfiguración. Al final del día, puede que ella no conociese a Draco Malfoy.

Todos los Greengrass se enorgullecían de ser sangre-pura racionales. Sus padres le habían dado un reloj para su cumpleaños; no era el regalo tradicional para una bruja que cumplía la mayoría de edad, pero era útil, y ellos siempre habían hecho las cosas a su manera, al menos dentro de su propia casa.

No importaba cuanto todos intentaran ignorarlo, pensó Asteria, las cosas habían cambiado tras los juicios. Muchas para peor y sin embargo, aparentemente, otras para mejor.

Asteria se sirvió té de frutilla en la segunda mejor porcelana de su madre ("_La mejor es para la familia_", había dicho Phoebe), mientras Draco intentaba tragar un horrible scon manteniendo su dignidad, manos blancas en blanca porcelana.

_Ciertamente no es ningún héroe_, pensó con una sonrisa torcida. Asteria sorbió su té, observándolo sobre el borde de su taza mientras, con un vistazo alrededor, el objeto de su curiosidad le quitaba subrepticiamente las cerezas a su pastel.

– Pero es lindo – murmuró, y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_._

_Nunca fui de creer  
En llevar el corazón en la manga  
O en la devoción o el amor de por vida  
Pero tal vez tú eres lo que necesito. _

"Slytherin Hearts", de Split Seven Ways.

* * *

**A/N,** el regreso: ¡Perdón por el punto perdido! Si no me eliminaba el espacio...

¿Alabanzas? ¿Tomates? ¿Información sobre espantosos errores? ¡Dejen una reseña y cuéntenme qué les pareció!


End file.
